The Death of Gol D Roger
by Eileithyia-ya
Summary: "If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it. I left all of it at that place."


**Eiichiro Oda owns One Piece.**

* * *

'Beautiful day for it!' I wanted to comment, but I didn't think anyone would be able to hear me. There was so many people, I couldn't recall ever seeing such a crowd. They filled the windows of every house nearby, and flooded the streets entirely. The crowd seemed to move as one, like a body of water with a skin of rolling waves. It flowed around obstacles, like a river swirling towards me, trying to get as close as possible, so the people could have the best view of what was to come.

'This is it.' I thought as I stared down Main Street, feeling strangely proud, yet slightly sick. I wished that I could have been sick, it would have made the day a lot easier to deal with, but I couldn't. People had come from all over the world to see me, in what I was sure would be my finest hour; I had to keep my nerve.

I studied the faces of those who glared at me. They were both young and old, some had morbid expressions, but most appeared nervous. Squeamish, maybe, though I could have been reading them wrong, the day was hot and very muggy. I honestly couldn't tell if I was loved or hated at that moment.

The crowd fell silent as the execution bell began to toll. There was pushing and shoving to get to the front, but there was hardly an utterance in the square as they marched. A brave few whispered words too quietly for me to hear; explanations to the young perhaps, but nothing more. The eerie rattle of shackles filled the air with every step that was taken in time with the clanging of the bell.

'I hope it's a good, clean death.' I mused, while a slight tremor rippled through me as the allotted time drew nearer, and the execution party ascended. I already knew this day would go down in history, there was no way the death of Gol D. Roger was going to pass as though it was any other day.

_"Inherited will, the Destiny of the Age, and the Dreams of its People; as long as people continue to pursue the meaning of freedom, these things will never cease."_

I could see sweat dripping down the executioner's face, 'He's just as nervous as I am.' I thought to myself, watching as he rubbed a clammy palm against his trousers.

'Don't falter.' I had to tell myself as the two executioners crossed their blades. The sound of steel dragging on steel gave me a chill, the anticipation was overwhelming. 'Any second now.'

"Oi, Pirate King!" Someone shouted up from the crowd. "What did you do with your treasure? Is it somewhere on the Grand Line, isn't it?"

...

"You have it don't you? The greatest treasure in the world?" The man continued to call out, even as the executioner yelled at him to hold his tongue. "Your special treasure, One Piece?"

A heart warming laugh filled the square, and everyone looked up in awe. "My treasure?"

"That's enough." One of the executioner's threatened, raising his blade to take an attacking stance.

**"If you want it, I'll let you have it. Go look for it. I left all of it at that place."**

I could hear those words echo through me while I looked up to see the Marine's weapons start to descend. 'Time's up.' I thought to myself, standing as proud and tall as I could.

"Execute!" They bellowed.

Two blades pierced his chest and the crowd stared in silence. It wasn't long until I could taste it, the metallic flavour of his life coming to an end. I had experienced it so many times before, and countless times after, but nothing could compare to that moment.  
I tried to feel sad for him, like I had for others before, but I couldn't. The Marines had just immortalized him, and immortalized me.

Then, the silence of the square was suddenly broken and the crowd began to roar with cheer.

"Keep smiling." I told the Pirate King, and he listened.

It was a proud day for us both.

* * *

**Yea ... a bit strange I know. This is just something I've had in my head for a long time, and it was time to get rid of it. **  
**I was going to write about Ace's death from the POV of the execution platform, but I cried too damn much just thinking about it, so you Gol D. Roger instead. Sorry.**

**I hope this was at least slightly interesting ...**


End file.
